un nuevo mundo para huir del pasado
by RAYHACHIBY
Summary: Naruto depues de acabar la guerra y descubrirse que no tenia el sello es desterrado pero ¿que problemas tendra esto? y ¿adonde ira naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Huir del pasado.

Introduccion.

En una de las 5 grandes naciones ninja se encontraban celebrando habían sacado de sus vidas a la persona que más era temida por su poder Naruto Uzumaki.

La guerra había finalizado las 5 grandes aldeas ninjas ya no estaban en conflictos o por lo menos eso creían habían pasado 2 días desde el destierro de naruto el gran héroe de konoha que fue temido por su rápido crecimiento de poder al principio fue algo bueno pero los aldeanos le empezaban a tener miedo otra vez porque según ellos ese poder era demasiado para haberlo controlado y al contarles que ya no había sello los aldeanos exigieron que se le encerrara o por lo menos que le sellaran todo su poder. Naruto al oponerse a los ambu para el sellado la gente lo vio como si el zorro fuera esa persona ya que había optado por la transformación del chakra del zorro el consejo sabía que eso no podía ser cierto pero tenían sus sospechas de que si no resolvían este caso rápidamente habría un golpe de estado y morirían muchos civiles, asique optaron por tomar el camino fácil desterrándolo, a naruto no le cayó bien la noticia pero que podía hacer él fue nombrado como ninja SS al resistirse según ellos a su justicia sus amigos no podían hacer nada tenían que pensar en sus clanes no podían dejar que los próximos líderes de sus clanes apoyaran a un ``criminal´´ así que le dieron la espalda, entonces naruto en ese mismo momento fue a su departamento agarro sus cosas y se fue los otros Kages al saber la noticia no lo tomaron muy bien escucharon que algunos del consejo mandaron ambus para eliminarlo pero claro que ellos no sabían la verdadera fuerza de naruto, pero no lo hallaron buscaron una semana pero parecía que se lo habría comido la tierra así que los Kages tampoco al no poder hallarlo y unirlo a sus filas, rompieron todo lazo con la aldea konoha ellos al darse esa noticia entraron en caos se supone que esa decisión traería muchas cosas buenas no a un peores ahora estaban indefensos ante cualquier enemigo excepto que ahora tenían otra arma secreta sasuke uchiha una de las razones por la cual según ellos no necesitarían al "demonio" pero pronto tendrían tantos uchiha como quisieran para la guerra al querer poner en práctica el plan de crianza para que se casara con más de una sola mujer.

Pero que habrá pasado con Naruto y que pasara al mundo ninja su lo vuelven hallar

¿ habrá caos? ¿Esperanzas? ¿Salvación? Pero eso solo dependerá de una persona.

Siles gusto la introducción que dicen la sigo ustedes opinan.


	2. una propuesta inesperada

¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Habían pasado 2 días desde el destierro de naruto él no se sentía nada bien ni el mismísimo Kurama le podía subir el animó no comía, no hablaba con el zorro incluso su humor cambio cuando unos mercenarios vinieron buscando su cabeza el solo saco el chacra del zorro y los mato con las colas hasta el zorro quedo sorprendido con la nueva actitud de su jinchuriki en pocas palabras se volvió frio y despiadado a él le hubiera encantado eso antes pero ahora era otra cosa él tenía todo ese dolor acumulado desde niño con todo el desprecio de la aldea y ahora esto el jamás espero que eso le pasara al hijo del salvador de konoha pero ahora eso no era importante sino que ara naruto al respecto.

_**Ey**____**gaki que harás ahora. **_—Decía algo perturbado por la nueva actitud. —Que más hare seguir con mi vida no es obvio—_**Si pero no crees que te trataran igual a cualquier lugar que vallas conmigo adentro.**_ — Al decir eso se hollé una explosión no muy lejos de aquí. —Vamos. —Y así naruto se dirigió a lo que podía ser una batalla.

Pero qué es esto. —dijo observando un pequeño pueblo, las casas quemadas, niños desangrándose, mujeres gritando que paren, y unos hombres metiéndose a unas carpas con mujeres a la fuerza, naruto al ver esto se enfureció y empezó asacar el chakra del zorro los aldeanos miraban aterrorizados, los bandidos sorprendidos yaqué conocían los rumores del jinchuriki y era fácil reconocerlo por las 3 marcas en sus mejillas. —_**Dejan a esta gente en paz. **_—decía con la voz del kiuuby entonces todos los bandidos se pusieron en forma defensiva pero naruto ya no estaba. —DONDE ESTAS parece que nos tuvo miedo y se fue el— no pudo terminar la frase ya que había sido golpeado por un puño muy largo que venía de atrás de él. —ES UN MONSTRUO. — decían todos al ver que rápido se puso detrás de ellos. –_**Mueran!. **_—Y entonces saco más brazos de su espalda y empieza agarrar a todos y exprimirlos hasta que revienten. –_**NO DEJARE QUE VIVAN! **_—cada vez se ponía peor. —Ey llámalas ahora esta es la emergencia de la que hablamos. —HAI. —Entonces el bandido saco un papel con un sello muy extraño casi como jeroglíficos muy juntos en forma de círculo y empezó a brillar naruto no paso esto desapercibido así que dejo los cuerpos y fue directo asía el decapitándolo con una de sus garras pero algo salió del papel naruto no lo podía creer invoco a unas ¿chicas? —Somos las enviadas de lord Phoenix quien nos convocó y para que nos han llamado. —Decía una peli azul con al parecer vestida de rojo y una peli café con algunos mechones rojos. —Mira-sama, izabella-sama es el acabe con él es mi única petición. –Decía el hombre casi llorando y de rodillas sujetando de la demonio peli café. —Suéltame. –Y le da una patada que lo manda a una roca destruyéndola naruto al ver eso se puso en guardia esa fuerza superaba a tsunade pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la peli café. –EY! ¿Tu provocaste esto o fue otro? Porque si fuiste tú no tenemos otra opción más que acabar contigo ¿oíste bien?— Si lo oí bien ¿pero que pasara?—ya no estaba andaban sorprendidas con tal velocidad atrás de ellas. —Si no logran acabar conmigo. —dándole un puñetazo cuando se volteo ella mandándola a volar así a el mismo lugar que mando el hombre Mira no lo podía creer un humano dorado (por el chakra del kiuuby que no se lo ha quitado) podía moverse así y golpear a un demonio con tanta facilidad. —_**Ustedes interfirieron con mi batalla y yo no perdono eso**_. –decía naruto con una frialdad que ella se sorprendió que él no fuera un demonio miro sus pies y ¿se movía? No estaba… temblando y delos escombros sale izabella. –No nos subestimes muchacho crees que con eso nos ganaras somos demonios del más alto clan tu no podrás… cof —se cortó al sentir un golpe en su estómago sacándole todo el aire ya que naruto se había enojado de que ella presumiera que era de los mejores clanes eso es lo que el sufrió en esa basura de aldea. –_**Tal y como dije ahora que interrumpieron no puedo dejarlas ir**_. –Ellas estaban heladas con la noticia este humano no podía ganarles ya hace un tiempo un demonio muy inferior las derroto y a su maestro también pero este es otra cosa tenia tanto poder que ambas pensaban una cosa HUIR así que ambas sacaron un papel como el de antes y lo lanzaron al suelo. —Lo siento gaki pero tenemos otros planes así que por esta vez nos iremos mientras entraban al portal que creo el papel con el sello naruto al ver esto no podía dejar que se fueran y menos si son demonios y ni si quiera pudo pelear con la peli azul así que corrió en dirección a ellas. –_**No dejare que escapen.**_ –pero entonces la luz los cubrió y desaparecieron los sobrevivientes a la masacre que hubo con ese extraño gritaron de alegría los pueblerino en ese tiempo dela pelea escaparon con información que algunas aldeas querían y pagarían mucho por ellas pero la pregunta era ¿Qué a pasado con ese muchacho.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar una pelirroja tenía que hacer algo y rápido buscar nuevos compañeros para su equipo se había quedado sola su hermano le llamo hace unas semanas después de mucho pensarlo su hermano el rey demonio llamo a sus sirvientes para una reunión y ahí le dijo que sus sirvientes ya debían hacer sus propios equipos y ella protesto pero su hermano le dijo que tal poder no debía permanecer junto y él sabía a qué se refería su equipo se había echo mucho más fuerte desde la pelea con el clan Phoenix pero tenía que ver el lado bueno issei cumpliría su sueño del harem asique afirmo y ahora ella tenía que buscar un nuevo equipo y rápido le quedaban 2 semanas para elegir sino su hermano le pondría puros hombres mayores y pervertidos peores que issei así que salió en busca de uno mientras ella salía del club en busca de un nuevo miembro para formar un equipo ya que no podía ser cualquiera.

Mientras naruto despertaba ya en su forma normal sin el chakra del kiuuby viendo los alrededores parecía un parque pero no comprendía él estaba en un pueblo destruido y esto no se parecía en nada estaban casas pero muy distintas habían carruajes muy raros a los que él conoce (carros) esto era raro para él. – _**Ey gaki**_—Que pasa Kurama. –_**No ciento a nadie en este lugar ni si quiera siento chakra**_. –eehhh como que no sientes chakra_**. **_–_**No es que no sienta pero…. aquí no se utiliza. **_—naruto estaba sorprendido. – ¿Cómo que no utilizan chakra? ¿Eso qué significa? –_**Que este no es nuestro mundo. **_–al escuchar eso solo bajo la cabeza pero de repente mostro una sonrisa. –_**Ey ¿Qué sucede naruto?**_ – Nada es solo que si en este mundo no usan chakra no sabrán quien eres ni siquiera eso aquí puedo crear una nueva vida nadie me conoce solo que no sé nada de este mundo tendré que aprender todo lo que pueda. –Entonces se levantó y empezó a caminar. –Un nuevo mundo eehhh…. —pero entonces cae desmayado cuando eso pasa una muchacha lo ve y va ayudarlo esa es Rias Gremory que lo vio cuando venía de su búsqueda pero no hayo nada interesante pero acaso ella podía dejar a una persona en el suelo casi anocheciendo ella no era de esas así que lo levanto y selo llevo al club de ocultismo en la academia kuoh mientras lo llevaba ella no podía dejar de pensar en algo este chico no se veía como alguien de ciudad ni siquiera como de campo una sudadera naranja con negro unos pants igual de color y una gabardina con llamas rojas y negro este chico era raro esas marcas lo hacían parecer un zorro y sus ojos pues no los alcanzo haber pero se veía dulce y buena persona pero tenía un aura asesina que Rias no comprendía eso solo lo tenían los demonios de mayor rango como su hermano mientras eso pasaba el kiuuby podía ver todo. –_**Esa chica no es normal tiene mucho poder no creo que sea humana vamos gaki despierta ya.**_ –pero naruto no despertaba desde que fue desterrado fue pelea tras pelea y no ha comido nada por estar deprimido estaba débil y ese viaje por otro mundo lo puso peor u cuerpo no soporto tanta presión y colapso. –_**Estará así unos días estoy seguro.**_ –Pero entonces naruto abrió los ojos estaba siendo cargado por alguien se fijó bien era una chica de pelo rojo como la sangre y ojos azules con una luz de vida no como los de él que habían perdido esa luz. – Oh ya despertaste. — Uhh. – se sorprendió y cayó al suelo. –ay. –ciento haberte sorprendido. –eehhh como es que tú me estabas cargando digo ¿Por qué? – ¿Cómo que por qué? Te desmayaste mientras caminabas se nota tu cansancio a por cierto soy Rias Gremory mucho gusto. –Digo extendiéndole la mano al cual naruto respondió. –Soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze mucho gus... –pero al agarrar su mano sintió lo mismo que cuando golpeo aquella demonio Rias no pasó desapercibido esto. – ¿Pasa algo? – ¿Qué eres tú? –Rias se sorprendió de la pregunta muchos chicos caían a sus pies con solo tocarla (de la emoción claro) pero este chico pregunto ¿Qué era ella? – ¿A qué te refieres jeje. –Eres un demonio VERDAD! –Dijo para sujetarla del cuello y levantarla. –si eres una demonio que sabes de algún clan llamado Phoenix. –Ahora si no podía estar más sorprendida este chico sabe de demonios pero ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué el clan Phoenix? –CONTESTAME! –Vio a sus ojos eran color azul pero no tenían vida como si hubiera sufrido mucho. –Es-está bien cof… pero puedes soltarme… casi no puedo hablar. –se sorprendió de la fuerza con la que le sujeto ese no era un humano estaba segura. –Habla o te mato. –sonaba frio su vos ni titubeaba. –está bien pero me tendrás que contar que eres tú. – acepto no importa lo que sepan de mí no cambiara nada. –ok… si soy una demonio de un poderoso clan. –naruto al oír eso se contuvo porque si le iba a dar la información la necesitaba viva. –mi familia me había comprometido a casarme con el sucesor de ese clan pero uno de mi sirvientes acabo con el dejándolo muy débil y ha estado oculto ni su familia sabe dónde está solo sus sirvientes lo saben por qué están con el… pero esa es toda la información que puedo darte no sé nada más a hora es tu turno estoy segura que no eres humano. –Naruto dudo en contestarle pero ese no era él había cambiado pero lo que dice lo cumple. –Está bien yo… no soy de este mundo. –al oír eso se preguntó ¿pero cómo sabe que está en otro mundo o de dónde vendrá? – soy de un mundo donde tienes que pelear para vivir un mundo de ninjas despreciable al cual no quiero volver ya tuve suficiente de ahí y al saber que este no era ese mundo miserable decidí crearme una nueva vida aquí no será fácil pero lo hare. –al escuchar eso supo que no estaba mintiendo lo vio en sus ojos pero para una nueva vida aquí si va a estar difícil si estudio papeles no le darían ni asilo ni trabajo mientras naruto se preguntó ¿Por qué? le dijo que intentaba crear una nueva vida aquí si se supone que ella era el enemigo ¿no? En eso Rias se levantó con una sonrisa y naruto se puso en guardia hasta que ella hablo. – ¿Quieres crear una nueva vida aquí? pues yo te ayudare. –Ehhh ¿Cómo es eso de que me ayudaras? tu eres un demonio no se supone que son despiadados y crueles. – ¿Cómo crees que son los demonios? Los humanos no nos comprenden y solo nos intentan matar si saber lo que somos. –al oír eso se sintió mal había juzgado, mal como lo juzgaban a él en el pasado. –escucha los demonios no somos malos, no todos por lo menos pero es como los humanos algunos son malos unos son buenos eso es por lo que no decimos nuestra identidad, al decirla intentan matarnos-se sintió aún más mal. –_**Ey gaki escúchala a ver si tiene alguna buena noticia para ti**_. – pero eso no es lo importante aquí lo importante es que hay 3 grupos en este mundo que están peleando para sobrevivir, los ángeles que son los que cuidan arriba los ángeles caídos que son los desterrados del cielo por corromperse por el poder y el mal y nosotros los demonios que somos los que cuidamos abajo pero los ángeles caídos nos han intentado matar por eso tenemos que hacer que la gente firme nuestros contratos ya que los ángeles caídos hacen lo mismo para también obtener poder y así tomar el control del inframundo, en pocas palabras… siempre estamos en guerra incluso con los nuestros que algunos se revelan e intentan tomar el control o escapan así que nos tenemos que hacernos cambio. –Estaba atónito al escuchar eso más guerra. – y a mi ¿Por qué me tiene que importar eso? –Por qué te tengo una propuesta. –entonces se puso seria. –Únete a mí y hazte un demonio. –¿Ehhh? – si lo que oíste únete a mí en este mundo ocupas educación, familia, trabajos y como no tienes nada de eso yo te la dare pero a cambio se mi sirviente y ayúdame con mis deberes. –se levantó con una sonrisa pero naruto pensaba que esto era muy raro la acaba de conocer y le da todo lo que ocupara en este mundo pero y si acaso era traicionado, pero que podía hacer el ya no confiaba tanto en la gente pero este puede ser un buen comienzo y el deberás sobrevivirá. – Acepto Rias, seré tu sirviente si me das tu ayuda.

Solo para que lo sepan esta historia comienza acabando el anime de high school dxd así que no en el manga para que lo sepan y no haya preguntas gracias por leer.


End file.
